In the hunting industry, hunters have used various devices to call turkeys and other wild animals. A box call is a particular type of game call that includes a open or hollow box and a paddle or lid that is dragged across one or two top edges of the box to generate sound. Numerous variations of box calls have been used in the past.
A high level of skill is typically required to successfully operate box calls to create sounds that attract wild animals such as wild turkeys. Variations in force applied to the lid and an angle of the lid may significantly change a sound generated by the box call. The many variations in tone and vocalization possible with a box call typically require practice in order to effectively use the box call in the field.
The angle between the box and lid while operating a box call may have an effect on the particular type of sounds possible and the ability to reproduce the same sound. Some types of box calls include a connection between the lid and box that permits some adjustment of the relative angle between the lid and box during operation. A common connection includes a screw and a coaxially arranged spring that connects the lid to one end of the box. The spring biases the connected end of the lid away from the box so that one end of the lid is slightly elevated relative to a top surface of the box. The opposite end of the lid is movable by the operator in an up-and-down direction and a side-to-side direction to create contact between the lid and top surface of the box. The screw provides a semi-permanent connection between the lid and box, wherein the screw must be unthreaded from the box in order to completely disconnect the lid from the box. The angled position of the lid relative to the box is usually difficult to maintain and reproduce with this type of traditional box call construction.
Opportunities exist for improvements in box call type game calls.